


The Teacher Chronicles

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gradual Relationships, M/M, eren is 18, there's like a minute of one sided eremin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've received quite a few Teacher!AU prompts, so I will stick them all here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passing notes

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read The Cop Chronicles, or The Doctor Chronicles, you know what to expect :D Each chapter is a different prompt that I will attempt to throw all into the same AU!
> 
> Teacher!Levi, Student!Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren attempts to reveal his pent up feelings.

_Why are you looking so gloomy?_

Eren frowned at the note sitting on the top of his desk.  He glanced over to Armin, who had turned back to the front of the classroom to pay attention to the history lecture.

Eren sighed quietly before turning back to the page. There were a few reasons as to why he was gloomy, but it wasn’t something he could immediately tell Armin. In fact, it involved Armin. His best friend was a leading contender as to why he was gloomy.

_I have a lot on my mind right now._

Eren folded the note back up before sliding it over to Armin’s desk.  He took the time to look up and see the notes on the chalkboard and figured he should finally start writing them down.

History was one of his better subjects, with the help of Armin, but these past few weeks were rough.  Mr. Ackerman had been piling on the work, on top of all of his other classes and college applications.  He was feeling stressed between school, his part time job, and Armin.

_You know you can talk to me, right?  I’m your best friend; that should be a no brainer._

Eren sighed softly as he read over the new note on his desk.  He knew he shouldn’t hide his issues from Armin anymore, even though it involved him one hundred and ten percent.  He wanted to tell Armin; he wanted to scream it from the school’s rooftop.  He wanted to tell him everything but he was scared.

_I don’t know if I can._

Eren slid the note back over to the blond before continuing with his history notes.

The class passed slowly, and soon enough Mr. Ackerman was assigning a few chapters of reading to get through before the end of the class, all the while taking notes.  Eren flipped to the page to get a move on with reading before a note slid back onto his own desk.

_I don’t know how to feel about that, Eren.  We tell each other everything, don’t we?  I feel bad about prying, but I am curious because you haven’t been yourself lately and I am worried._

Eren closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  He wanted Armin to feel anything but worried over the state of his brain.  He knew he needed to talk to Armin, but the words were so hard to find.

Eren decided to take a few notes from his textbook before answering his friend, needing a moment to clear his head. There were a million things he wanted to say, but keeping track of them all was starting to get difficult. Especially with Armin asking questions.

Finishing the first couple pages of his assigned chapters, Eren looked back to Armin’s note and tapped his pen on the blank portion.

_Have you ever liked someone a lot?_

Eren bit his lip before passing the note over and he could feel his heart starting to race in his chest.  Armin’s reply came soon after.

_Eren you know all about Jean and myself._

The brunet frowned and nodded to himself. He had tried so hard to put the memory of Jean and Armin aside.  It was a painful year and a half for Eren, watching his best friend suck face with the one kid that didn’t deserve him.

_True. So, okay, imagine liking someone for, say, four years.  And I’m talking full on head over heels, definitely in love there is no denying there is love there sort of thing.  Can you imagine that?_

Eren read it over and quickly passed it before he could change his mind.  He could feel his stomach churning in fear of what Armin was going to say. He still hadn’t really admitted anything in particular, but the basis of what he was thinking was there.

_Oh do you like someone, Eren?  For that long though?  Who have you known for that long that I don’t know about?_

Eren took a deep breath and quickly wrote a few more notes down from the textbook.  He really wanted to clear his mind, and fast.  He looked up at the clock over top of the classroom door and internally screamed. He hadn’t even made it through half of the period yet.

His eyes trailed back down to Armin’s note and he once again put pen to paper before he could stop himself.

_I wouldn’t say I am gloomy, but I would say I am confused.  I would say I am frustrated and confused because of you. Because I have been so in love with you for the last four some odd years and I have been too chickenshit to say anything. Because I haven’t had the balls to do anything more than be your best friend.  You unknowingly tear me apart because I can’t be with you, because you are my best friend.  And I love the shit out of you while being so deeply in love and it hurts because I can’t hold your hand, or kiss you without questioning eyes._

Eren’s hand started shaking as he wrote the words he’s been dying to say down.  How had he managed to get it all down so easily?  How was he going to hand this over?

He bit the inside of his lip and forced himself to fold the note.  Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how one was to look at it, Mr. Ackerman walked between their desks and swiped the note before it reached Armin.

“What have we here?” he asked, opening the note and looking over the messy writing, much to Eren’s horror.

The brunet silently prayed that the teacher wouldn’t read it out loud and embarrass the hell out of him.

Mr. Ackerman’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline as he looked between Armin and Eren before finally settling on the latter.

“I’m just going to…” he trailed off as he tore the note up, the horror only growing onto Eren’s face as the man laughed. “You better thank me kid; I just saved you years of embarrassment.  You may want to think of a better way to go about this, yeah?”

With wide eyes, Eren slouched down in his seat as Armin stared at him, more confused than ever.

“And stop passing notes in class.” The man warned before waltzing up to the front of the room to throw the torn up note into the recycling.


	2. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren receives a message that couldn't arrive at a worse time.

Eren sighed loudly as he walked into the history classroom, upset that he was by himself.  Armin was home sick that day, and he had no other friends in the class. He had been texting Armin off and on most of the day, but he knew his friend was slow to reply due to dozing in and out.

He slid into his normal desk and slouched forward, jumping slightly as his phone vibrated in his pocket.  He smirked as he saw a notification from a rather popular dating app he’d just started using a few days previous.  After the failed endeavor with Armin, thanks to Mr. Ackerman, Eren had decided to attempt getting his mind off his little blond friend for the time being.

He knew he wasn’t going to get over Armin overnight, especially since it had been going on for years, but a little push was all he was hoping for.

**Polo:** hey cutie

**EJ:** hi there

Eren leaned forward a little more as he tapped at his phone, only picking up every few words from Mr. Ackerman’s lecture that had only just started.  Eren went to the strangers profile to find pictures, though it mostly ended up being pictures of the boy’s chest and abs.  He was definitely fit, that was for sure.  And Eren would have been more interested if he wasn’t in class.

**Polo:** whats up?

Eren looked up quickly to make sure it was safe to reply, and make sure Mr. Ackerman’s eyes weren’t on him.

**EJ:** in class, pretending to pay attention.  how r u?

Eren set his phone to the side as he quickly tried to jot down the notes that had somehow made it onto the chalkboard. He had promised to get as many for Armin as possible.  His phone quietly vibrated a few seconds later and he quickly opened the screen.

**Polo:** horny

Eren couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the stranger’s message.  In the short few days he’d been talking to boys, the majority had only messaged him about wanting to get laid.   He was starting to be impressed by the boy’s that at least tried to hold a decent conversation before trying to get anything else out of him.

**EJ:** you don’t say.

**Polo:** do u have pics

**EJ:** don’t have any

Eren sort of hoped that would turn the stranger away. He set his phone back down and continued hurriedly jotting down notes when his phone vibrated once more.

**Polo:** take sum

**EJ:** bro I am in class

He set his phone back down and glanced up to see Mr. Ackerman erasing all the notes on the board.  The brunet internally cried, knowing he had only managed to get half of the information down.  He hoped that he didn’t get anything important that would be on any upcoming quizzes.

He was about to continue with the new notes when his phone vibrated again signaling another message from the stranger.

**Polo:** i need someone to get on my cock

Eren’s eyes widened at the message and he had almost laughed out loud at the obscene words.  He hoped he’d never get so desperate through a dating app.

**EJ:** I can’t help you man

**Polo:** meet me after ur class

**EJ:** I don’t even know you

**Polo:** ur hot

**EJ:** thanks but no thanks

With that last message, Eren was properly annoyed. Even more, Mr. Ackerman was standing over his desk and it took a few moments for Eren to realize. The brunet’s eyes widened as he looked up at his teacher.

“Jaeger, what the hell are you doing?”

“I, uh…” Eren spluttered as his phone vibrated even more in his hand.  “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

He set his phone to the side and picked his phone back up.  He could feel all of the eyes in the room on him, and his face flushed.

“You’re damn right.  I’m going to take this and you can have it at the end of class, or if anything important.”  Eren tried to grab for his phone as Mr. Ackerman held it up.  “Don’t worry, I won’t break your precious…”

Eren could hear his phone vibrate in his teacher’s hand, and the man looked at the screen before unlocking it. The boy could feel his stomach drop as Mr. Ackerman’s eyebrow rose, and he could actually see a pink tinge on the man’s cheeks.  The sight only made Eren more nervous.

Eren was kept in the dark as to what was on his phone until the end of class.  He had managed to take a sufficient amount of notes, which would make Armin happy, all the while hoping to god his phone was nothing more than PG rated.

As the bell rang, Eren packed up his things and stood up before walking to the large desk in the back of the room where Mr. Ackerman sat, tapping his pen on his own notebook.

“Can I have my phone back, sir?” he asked quietly, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

Mr. Ackerman picked up Eren’s phone and handed it over, furrowing his brow.

“Tell Polo he should get that rash on his dick checked out.”

Eren’s eyes widened and he thought he was going to die of embarrassment, again.  He was thankful that this time his classmates didn’t surround him.

“I am so sorry.”  Eren mumbled before quickly fleeing the room, unable to look his teacher in the eye any longer.


	3. Thumb Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren forgets what he has on his personal USB drive.

Eren was lounging on the floor against his locker during lunch with Armin and Mikasa as he yawned.  He had stayed up far too late the night before working on a project, only to realize he had not been able to save half of the information that had been given to him the night before, thanks to his shitty, now corrupted, school thumb drive.

He had emailed Mr. Ackerman after it had happened, and earlier that day during history class, he was told to meet him once school was done for the day.

The last few classes after lunch ticked by slowly, but soon enough, Eren was making his way towards the history classroom. He passed a few sophomores leaving as he walked into the room, finding his teacher behind his desk in front of his laptop.

“Only you would end up corrupting your school USB.” The teacher said, glancing up at Eren. “You have something for me to put all this info on?  Again?”

Eren nodded as he set his backpack down on a clear desk before reaching into his front pocket for the USB stick he generally used for his personal use, and handed it over.

“I don’t even know how it happened, honestly. But hopefully it doesn’t happen again. I have some important things on that one.”  Eren mumbled before moving to sit at a desk beside Mr. Ackerman’s.

The room was quiet, aside from the gentle whirring of the man’s laptop and the ticking clock above the door.

Eren was nearly completely zoned out until Levi hummed, a stream of air quickly escaping his nose as he suppressed a laugh.

“What?”  Eren asked, frowning.

“Oh, nothing…” the teacher trailed off, though Eren could see the small smirk tugging at the ends of his lips. It made Eren grow concerned, because he couldn’t remember what was on the stick other than photos of…

“Oh no…” Eren trailed off, standing up from the seat. “Oh, no, no, no…”

The man glanced over at Eren before double clicking on a file, and Eren was thankful the volume on the man’s laptop was relatively low as men’s moans and slapping of skin filled the room.

“No, no, no.”  Eren continued to repeat, diving for the USB.   Mr. Ackerman, however, was quicker and covered it with his hand.

“I understand you’re a growing boy with needs, Eren.” The man almost sang, his voice light and teasing.  “But this is so not appropriate.”

“Sir, I can explain.”

“Furthermore, we are on school property....”

“Sir.”

“There is porn playing on school property right now.”

“Sir, you are the one that turned it on.”

“Eren you put porn in a folder called school work.”

“Sir, please turn the video off.”

“ _Oh, fuck my ass, Daddy._ ”

“Oh but why, it’s just getting good.” Mr. Ackerman said playfully, glancing at the screen.  “Daddy kink, much?”

“I’m gonna drop out of school.” Eren groaned, which thankfully made the teacher turn the video off.  “I don’t know how much more of this class I can take.”

“You make it too easy, Eren.” The man sighed, leaving the ‘School Work’ folder to properly transfer the project information. “I’m sorry for going into your things but you really should name it something else.  I really did think it was school work.”

Eren sighed quietly and shook his head. “Don’t tell anyone. Please, please do not tell anyone.”

“About what?   You watched porn with your history teacher.”

“Mr. Ackerman, oh my god, please. No.  No, that is not what happened.”  Eren cried, covering his face.

“It’s pretty close to what happened.”

Eren growled and moved back to the seat he had been sitting on, leaning forward to hid his face more.  He knew his cheeks were crimson and all he wanted was to curl up and hide for the rest of his life.

“Don’t worry, kid.  No one will find out.”  Mr. Ackerman finally said, sighing.  “As funny as it is.”

“It’s not funny, it’s traumatizing.”

The man sighed and removed the USB from his laptop. “No one will find out, but I suggest getting a new thumb drive for school.”  He suggested, handing the memory stick back over to Eren.  “Imagine if you had given that to, say, Mr. Pixis.”

“Oh god.” Eren groaned, once more covering his face.

“My lips are sealed.  Now get out of my face and redo your project.”


	4. Sleep Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was way too sick to be at school.

Eren should not have been in school that day. Eren should have definitely stayed home in bed, instead of walking into his history class with his binder under one arm and a box of Kleenex in the other.  He was exhausted, and drowsy from his medication.  His eyes were watering and he was sure his fever was far too high to be functioning; he didn’t feel like he should be in class, but there he was regardless of his health.  Even Armin questioned why he was in school when he should definitely be at home and in bed.

“I’ll be okay.”  Eren mumbled with nose clogged to the point where his voice sounded cloudy. Though in his current state, everyone sounded cloudy.  His head was in the clouds as a tear streamed down his face from being unable to breath properly. This throat scratched and burned every time he spoke or swallowed.

“I’ll take notes, just please rest. You really should go home.” Armin muttered as he followed Eren towards their desks in the back of the class.  “You’re gonna get everyone else sick.”

“I’ll be okay.”  Eren repeated, causing Mr. Ackerman to eye him curiously.

“Eren, you look like you’re on death’s doorstep.” The man said, frowning. “Go home.”

Eren shook his head.  “No, I’m okay.”

Armin and Mr. Ackerman both looked at one another before they both sighed in resignation.  Once Eren had made up his mind about something, there was no way to change it.

Once the bell rang, class was underway, and Eren tried so hard to pay attention.  It was difficult though, as Mr. Ackerman’s voice sounded so far away, and his pen felt as though it was ten pounds heavier than it should have been.

Deep down, he knew he should have been at home and in bed.

And at some point during the lecture, his eyes and closed and sleep took him.

Time ticked on and when Eren came to, he felt slightly better.  He blinked his eyes to focus them, and was relieved to find out that half of his nose had temporarily unplugged.  However, it took him a few moments to realize his surroundings.  He had definitely fallen asleep during history, that much he was already aware of, but something was off.

“Oh, good afternoon, Eren.”  Mr. Ackerman greeted with a smirk on his face. “Nice of you to join us.”

Eren looked around the classroom before over to Armin, but Armin wasn’t sitting where he should have been sitting. Instead, a confused freshman girl stared back.

“Um…” Eren started, frowning. “Did I enter some parallel universe or did Armin just change a lot…” he trailed off before his eyes landed on the clock on the door.  “Did I seriously just sleep for like two hours?”

“Yes.”  Mr. Ackerman answered simply, turning back to finish writing his notes. “Don’t worry, when I couldn’t wake you after history, I sent Armin with a note to Mr. Smith so you’ve been excused from gym class.  I’d go to the nurse’s office if I were you, though.  Or go home.” He explained as he continued writing notes on the chalkboard.

Eren scratched the back of his head before slowly cleaning up his belongings.  After getting his things together, with his binder under one arm and his box of Kleenex once again under the other, he made his way to the door.

“Thanks, Mr. Ackerman.”  He mumbled.

“Feel better, kid.  Go home already.”

Eren slowly nodded and left the room, deciding that leaving the school grounds was definitely smarter than trying to force his way through the rest of his classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the last teacher prompt!
> 
> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	5. Package Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren can't hold still, but he ends up holding something else.

Eren wanted nothing more than to go home for the day, but he still had a few classes left to get through.  For whatever reason unbeknownst to him, he felt as though he needed to run about ten laps around the school, if not more. He was pumped up with energy that he figured was flooding through him to make up for his being sick a few days before. Sitting through classes was the last thing he wanted to do.

But there he was walking into the history class with Armin, binder under his arm and a case of the jitters going through his free arm.

“Eren, are you alright?”  Armin finally asked as he slid into the seat next to Eren. He frowned as he watched Eren’s legs bounce uncontrollably under his desk.  “You look like you need to go to the washroom…”

Eren shook his head and tapped his fingers on the top of his binder.

“I don’t know whats going on but I feel like I need to do something.  Like, sitting in class isn’t enough, I need to go be active.”

Armin continued to look at Eren, almost concerned. “Well, you have gym class later…”

“That’s not good enough I need to do something now. Like I can’t stop moving.”

“How much coffee did you drink this morning, by chance?”  Armin asked, opening his binder as he turned away from Eren.  “You look buzzed, honestly.”

“Ah, the normal amount.”

Though before any more conversation could continue, the class started and Mr. Ackerman immediately started his lecture for the day.

And Eren was going crazy.  He didn’t want to sit any longer, and his legs continued to bounce. He was getting strange looks from the other students surrounding him; he knew that they could feel the ground shaking under them.

“For the next half an hour, please try to read chapter 24 and take notes.  I need to quickly finish up on some work sheets before I hand them out, which will then be due tomorrow.”

The class groaned but textbooks open and pages shuffling filled the room.

Eren quickly turned to the beginning of chapter 24 and tried to read.  He was having a rough time concentrating, and he frowned as he continued to read the same paragraph over and over.  He groaned quietly to himself and leaned forward pressing his forehead against the book. He sighed quietly an closed his eyes before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.  He wanted all this pent up energy to leave him already.

He wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed but slowly he could feel the jitteriness starting to ease off ever so slightly. He took one more deep breath before stretching his arms out on either side of him.  He was about to stretch more, but he froze with his arms out and his eyes wide as he stayed leaning down on his desk. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he prayed to every god he wasn’t doing what he thought he was doing.

Eren slowly turned his head to the side to see Mr. Ackerman standing next to his desk, arms crossed with work sheets held tightly in one of this hands.  His eyes darted down to his own hand placed right over the man’s package.

The teacher cleared his throat quietly before clearly enunciating Eren’s name loudly.  “Eren. Can you please remove your hand from my crotch.”

“S-s-so-sorry, oh my god, sorry.” Eren spluttered, pulling both of his arms to his desk and under him, turning his face back to hide his bright red cheeks from his classmates.  The students around him laughed at his misfortune, while he just wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment.  “I hate this class.” He whined.  “It’s always this class.”

“You make it _so_ easy, Eren.”  The man teased before slowly sauntering up the row as he continued to hand out worksheets.


	6. Proofread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unlike the title of this chapter, i did a poor proofreading job.

Eren could have cried as he read through his essay for what felt like the millionth time that night.  The five-page paper was due the following day and he had been working on it for at least twelve hours straight.

He blinked his bleary eyes a few times to focus on the clock in the corner of his laptop screen.  He was fighting sleep with every blink, and his eyes were starting to itch from being forced to stay open.  It was nearly four in the morning after all, and he didn’t know if he could go on, and he couldn’t get Armin to read through as there was no way in hell he’d be awake. One thing after another, he knew he needed to keep working.

Eren leaned forward against his arms, which had crossed in front of him on his desk.  Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a moment he could recharge…

 

Eren woke up a few hours later to the sound of the alarm clock on his cell phone going off right beside his head. He groaned as he straightened himself up, feeling stiff and sore all over having slept hunched over his desk for two and a half hours.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he forced himself up onto his feet.  He had a plan formulating in his head as he tried to get himself together and fully aware of his surroundings, and he knew somewhere in his mind that he didn’t have the time to sit around and wait for his brain to wake up.

Eren threw off his clothes and quickly changed into another set, before combing his hands through his hair.  He checked the time again and bit the inside of his lip. If he left quickly, he’d definitely have time…

The brunet made sure to print a copy of his essay off before shoving all of his textbooks and binders into his backpack. He groaned as he slung the bag over his stiff shoulders and regretted not sleeping in his actual bed every step of the way out the door, yelling to his mom that he’d see her after school.

Eren was thankful in that he lived a short distance from the school, and felt a wave of relief upon arrival when he saw that Mr. Ackerman’s car wasn’t yet parked in the staff parking lot.

He stood outside the main doors and shivered, wrapping his hoodie around his body tighter.  The crisp fall air was biting at his cheeks, and he wasn’t looking forward to the coming winter.  Cold weather was not his forte.

Eren tapped his toe against the pavement as he waited, checking his phone every couple moments as he watched the time and replied to messages from Armin and Mikasa.  The latter wondering why he’d already left home.

Finally, he spotted a car with his small history teacher perched behind the wheel.  Eren scrambled to pull his essay out of his backpack before the teacher was parked and walking towards the building.

“Mr. Ackerman!”  Eren called, walking up to the teacher, startling the man slightly as he did so.

Grey eyes looked over the boy before he made a b-line for the entrance.  “What is it, Jaeger?”

Eren hopped slightly as he tried to keep up with the man’s quick pace, unsure of how he was able to walk so quick with short legs.

“I was hoping you’d be able to read this over. I know it’s due today but if there is anything I could fix, that would be cool.  I know you have a lot on your plate so I mean I get it if you don’t want to.  It would help a lot though. Armin wasn’t awake at four o’clock this morning so I couldn’t—”  Eren cut himself off as they walked into the school, and Levi tore the essay out of his hands. 

Another wave of relief washed over the boy as the teacher remained quiet, eyes on the pages in his hands as they walked through the halls towards the history classroom.  Students were slowly starting to make their way into the building, opening and slamming their lockers as they talked with their friends. Eren was getting nervous as the teacher continued to stay quiet as they made their way up another flight of stairs.

Mr. Ackerman didn’t say a word until they were inside the classroom, and he had gone around the desk to sit down before passing the essay back to it’s rightful owner.

“I didn’t see anything.  Looks very well-written.”  He said with a slight shrug.

Eren was ecstatic, and took all of his effort to remain calm.

“Thank you, Mr. Ackerman.  Can I just hand it in now?”

The teacher eyed Eren for a moment before nodding, and taking the essay back from the boy and slipping it into the third period’s tray on his desk.

Eren soon left the history classroom and made his way to his locker, feeling his body relax as he had one less thing to worry about.

 

A week had passed before Mr. Ackerman handed the essays back to the students.  Eren was grinning from ear to ear, feeling like he had done a good job on the essay, especially after the teacher’s words.

Not before long, the history teacher made his way up and down the aisles, sliding the stapled sheets of paper in front of Eren. However, upon looking down at the first page in front of him, he felt his stomach drop.

“ _The facts were there, but everything was worded very poorly._ ”

Eren could have cried as he looked back up at the teacher.  He wanted an explanation! There was no way this could be right. He looked back at the pages, and sure enough it was his essay.  How could Mr. Ackerman say it was well written, only to say that it was not!

Eren frantically flipped the pages, seeing red lines all over the essay.  It wasn’t until he reached the last page that he relaxed.

“ _9/10. You knew your stuff, and you tried your best.  Good work, Jaeger._ ”

Eren let out a breath and slouched back in his seat. He couldn’t have asked for a better mark without Armin’s help.


	7. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren forgets something behind.

Another day meant another history class. It was nearly time for midterms and Eren was not prepared, even though history was one of his better subjects. Although, that was more than likely due to the fact Armin was in the same class.

He sighed quietly as he mindlessly took the notes being written on the board.  His hand was starting to cramp about two thirds of the way down the page and he had to pause, shaking his hand out after rubbing between his thumb and index finger.

He continued on, though, scribbling down everything in short hand in hopes he’d understand it the following week while studying.

The notes that day felt like they were going on for days.  They had started right when the class had started, and half an hour later they were still going. Eren wasn’t sure how much longer he hand was going to last.  He was finding it hard to grip his pen, and cursed to himself under his breath for not bringing his laptop; he’d be keeping up so much easier.

“I will let you take a break from all that writing.” Mr. Ackerman said, finally, tossing the chalk onto the tray.  “If you can read through the textbook, page twenty to thirty, those will be on a quiz tomorrow.”

A choir of students groaning filled the room, and all the teacher could do was roll his eyes.

Eren finished the last few notes on the board before slamming his pen down onto his binder to splay and shake out his writing hand.  He whimpered quietly at the pain that shot through his fingers and closed his eyes. He hated writing for long periods of time, but he hated asking Armin for his notes more.

After taking notes, the class seemed to have slowed down even more than normal.  Eren’s classmates were all eerily quiet as they read through the assigned pages. The brunet frowned as he stared at the words in front of him, the letters blurring together though he tried to focus. He had had another late night, working on a project for another class until the wee hours of the morning, and he was starting to pay the price that afternoon.  At least taking notes had been keeping him busy.

But he wasn’t going to make the mistake of falling asleep in class again.

After what felt like years, the bell finally rang, ending the class for the day.  The students hurriedly packed their things up, as did Eren.

“I’ll see you after school, Eren!” Armin called as he ran out of the room to his next class, which was on the other side of the building on a completely different floor.  The poor boy dropped out of gym class, only to run every afternoon anyway.

Eren slung his backpack over his shoulder and was about to leave when he was cut off.

“Oi!”

Eren turned around to see Mr. Ackerman holding out the pen he had left on his desk.  Somewhere in Eren’s brain there was a mix up in his words, and as he took the pen from his teacher, he slipped out, “Thanks, babe.”

The few students that were still in the room, as well as those in the hallway in earshot paused as it took Eren a few moments to realize the words that had just slipped out of his mouth. The boy’s eyes doubled in size as his mouth opened and closed, unable to find words to speak.

“I, uh, I…” Eren fought himself to say something, feeling his cheeks warming up with the heat of a million suns. “I…”

But Mr. Ackerman, the bastard, smirked. “Youre welcome, _babe._ ”

Eren closed his eyes tightly and knew there was no way out of this one.

History class was going to kill him.


	8. Parent/Teacher Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla shares some embarrassing information.

“Armin!  Armin I am freaking out.”  Eren cried into his cellphone that evening, falling back into his mattress as he threw his arm dramatically over his face.  Not that anyone could see him being dramatic of course.

Armin sighed quietly on the other line. “Why are you freaking out?” he asked.  This was not the first time he had asked.

“So, parent-teacher interviews were tonight, right?” Eren started, voice shaking as the trauma was still fresh in his mind. “Oh my god Armin, I never want to go to another one of those.”

“Wait, why were you even there? You’re neither a parent nor a teacher. Or do you have some sort of double life? Are you actually a teacher? Are—”

“Armin!  Please! I am freaking out, I don’t have time to live a double life.”

“Yes, yes of course.  Go on.”

Eren groaned loudly as he rolled onto his stomach, hiding his face in his arm, all while holding the phone to his head with his free hand.  He stayed quiet for a moment as the interview played through his mind over again.

“I’m never going to history class again.”

Armin nodded slowly to himself on the other side of the phone.  He could have guessed it had to do with Mr. Ackerman’s class.  He was always getting himself into one predicament or another in history class.

“What did you do?” he asked, though was surprised by the answer.

“This time, I didn’t do anything. I was sitting there quietly as Mr. Ackerman and my mom were discussing my marks and how much of an amazing person I am.”

“I’m sure.”

“And all of a sudden my mom starts going off about how much history is my favourite class, and how excited I am to be in the class, which, by the way, I have never said any of this to her.”

Armin hummed quietly as Eren continued.

“Which is confusing, because where is she getting this info—Mikasa!  Oh my god, she’s telling mom all the secrets.  I swear to god I’m going to—”

“Eren, you don’t stand a single chance against Mikasa.” Armin reminded his friend, and Eren quietly agreed.

“Anyway, that is not why I am freaking out.”

“Why are you freaking out?” Armin repeated.

“Somewhere along the line, my dear mom. Mother dearest. The sweetest woman in the world.”

“Well she is.  Get to the point, Eren.”

“I shit you not, she told Mr. Ackerman that I have an intense crush on him.”

The boy had barely got the words out when Armin started laughing on the other line.

“Armin this isn’t funny!  I can never go to history class again!”

Armin laughed louder at that, covering his mouth to muffle it some.

“I’m sorry Eren, but that’s hilarious. And it’s true. You totally do.”

“Oh my god, Armin.  You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I’m siding with Carla this time, Eren. That is just too good.” Armin said between laughs. “Can you tell your mom that she’s an amazing person.”

“No!  She is the devil.”  Eren cried, rolling back onto his back and spreading out his limbs that weren’t busy holding the phone. “I can’t believe this happened. I can’t believe she would tell my teacher, of all people, that.  Who does that?”

“Your mom does that, and she is brilliant.”

“No!  Armin. I can’t believe you are on her side. This is just so rude. I call you because I’m freaking out and you do not help me.”

“I am sorry, Eren.  You’d be doing the same if granddad did it to me, okay?”

Eren sighed quietly, resigning to the fact that yes, he would have done the same.

“What did Mr. Ackerman have to say about that, though? Did he say anything? Did he change the subject?”

Eren closed his eyes as he thought back. He had been trying so hard not to drop dead in front of either of the adults that he was having a rough time remembering the few moments right after.

“I think he told mom that I called him babe once.”

“Wait wait wait hold the phone.”

“I am holding the phone, Armin.” Eren said matter-of-factly.

“Shut up.  When, or better yet, why did you call him babe?”

Eren paused, completely forgetting that he had tried to not tell everyone about that mishap.

“He, uh, handed me my pen.  My brain stopped working properly.  You know how I am…”

“I guess that makes sense.  And now your mom knows you call him babe while having a huge crush on him.”

Eren groaned loudly, wanting to cry.

“Can I drop out of history?” he asked, only to have Armin laugh on the other side of the phone once more.

“Sorry, Eren.  It’s too late in the year, and it’s keeping your GPA up. You’d be stupid to drop out now.”

“I don’t want to face him tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait.  I’m bringing popcorn.  This is going to be good.”

“Armin, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://levichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
